


Furthest Thing

by shamelessbieber



Series: Mickey's Feelings [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drake - Freeform, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: Furthest thing from perfect like everyone I know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i enjoy writing prompts based off of songs, especially drake's songs lol

_Somewhere between I want it and I got it_  
_Somewhere between I'm sober and I'm lifted_  
_Somewhere between a mistress and commitment_

 

Mickey didn't know what was wrong with him. He's _got_ everything he _wants_. He's been drinking and smoking yet the high he's on can't get his mind off of the serious things in his life. And one of those serious things is Ian Gallagher. Mickey doesn't know whether he and Ian are just fucking or if there's commitment in what they're doing. One day he and Ian could fuck, like actually _fuck_. Sweaty bodies, no protection, it's all hormones involved, no feeling whatsoever and followed by that is the two of them parting ways and doing what they were doing before. Then there's times when they 'slow fuck' as Mickey liked to refer it as. They'd hold each other close, lowly moaning, heads buried in each other's neck. It'd be followed by a long, sweet, passionate kiss and some cuddling before someone or something ruined it.

A ringing cut Mickey out of his thoughts, and he answered his phone seeing _Gallagher_ flash across the screen. "What's up?"

"I need you, Mickey ... Can we meet somewhere?" Mickey noticed that Ian's crying. 

"Something happen?" Mickey tried his best to not sound so concerned but more of just being nosy. 

"Monica drama." Ian sighs. "Can we just meet?"

"Dugouts, I'll be there in ten."

No goodbyes were said as the both hung up. Mickey sighs, grabbing his jacket and pulling his shoes on his feet. He told Mandy he's leaving and he'd be back later and she just hums in reply. He walks to the dugouts, almost around ten minutes later he's there and sees Ian pacing back and forth. "You're literally bawling, man. You sure it was just Mon-"

Ian shook his head before he grabbed Mickey's face and presses their lips together. Mickey stood there not kissing back until he realized how stupid he must look. He hesitated at first but his hands grip Ian's waist, then under his shirt to feel Ian's love handles. Ian feels the soft caressing of Mickey's hand and doesn't question it, he enjoys it. After they pull away to catch their breath, they start undressing each other. Even in a public place, they made sweet love or as Mickey says a 'slow fuck'. 

 

_I still been drinkin' on the low_  
_Mobbin' on the low_  
_Fuckin' on the low_  
_Smokin' on the low_  
_I still been plottin' on the low_  
_Schemin' on the low_

 

Ian and Mickey haven't contacted each other since the dugouts and that was a little over a week ago. It was driving them both insane. Ian knew Mickey wouldn't make the first move so he had to but he was hesitant to. Mickey wasn't going to call Ian even though he wanted to so badly. Instead, Mickey drank. Mickey smoked. Mickey went back to his thuggish ways but only to the people who still owed him. He didn't dare let Ian found out about what he's doing. Mickey's been changing the past few months because of Ian and Ian mentioned it before, Mickey admitting it after he thought about it.

"Fuck!" Mickey yells, throwing his empty beer bottle at the wall of his bedroom, the glass shattering. Mandy, from the next room over was startled by the sudden outburst but got up and ran into her brothers room to see him sitting on his floor with his head thrown back on the mattress. He's smoking a cigarette, trying to level out the amount of weed he's smoked alone but it wasn't working.

"Mickey, what the fuck has gotten into you?" Mandy questions, bending down and picking up the large pieces of glass. Mickey doesn't reply as she gets up to throw it away, returning with a broom and dustpan. While she's cleaning it up, she hears him mumble something inaudible. "Mick, speak up."

"I'm a fuck up, I ruin everything." Is all he says, followed by a sigh. Mandy was going to speak but instead Mickey climbs lazily into bed and lays there. When she's finished cleaning the mess, she calls Ian just to have someone to talk to. Ian answers almost immediately. She tells him about the state Mickey's in and how she should deal with it and Ian's heart dropped. 

"Let him go about it himself but you be there as moral support just in case he wants to hurt someone ... or himself." Ian mumbles. "Want me to come over?"

"In the morning, I'm tired." As if on cue, Mandy yawns. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bring Advil."

"Remind me." Ian says knowing he wouldn't forget it. He went straight to sleep after that, hoping that his presence could at least help Mickey get out of the state he's in but it didn't. Mickey didn't exit his room only to pee. He didn't eat or drink anything unless Mandy brought it to him. As soon as Mandy went to actually cook dinner, Ian said he was going to the bathroom and instead went into Mickey's room. "Mick, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm hungover."

Ian shakes his head. "You haven't drank like this since Ter- Fuck, is Terry back?"

"No, Gallagher-" 

Ian drowned out the rest of the sentence. Mickey hasn't called him Gallagher since they first met, when he was on Mickey's fucking hit list. Sighing, Ian leaves the room as Mickey is still talking and Mickey just stops talking and gets frustrated with himself again. He just fucked up again and doesn't even know how or what the fuck he did.

_And I hate that you don't think I belong to ya_  
_Just too busy runnin' shit to run home to ya_  
_You know that paper my passion_  
_Bittersweet celebrations, I know I can't change what happened_  
_I can't help it_  
_I can't help it_  
_I was young and I was selfish_

Ian automatically assumed Mickey went back to fucking girls. They haven't spoke in almost a week, and Mandy kept telling Ian about how Mickey came home smelling like cheap perfume and a vodka. Mickey doesn't even drink vodka. Ian must've had some really big balls to face Mickey about _feelings_ and Mickey was surprised while it was happening.

"Mickey, are we done? Like ... with whatever was between us?" Ian questions, watching Mickey get dressed for whatever he was out to do this time of night. "Are you fucking girls again?"

"Ian- what?" Mickey was shocked at Ian's words, to say the least. "No, Ian, I'm not. Why would you think that?"

"Mandy told me you come home smelling like perfume and vodka. You don't even drink vodka." Ian says, looking up at Mickey's blue eyes. "This is like high school all over again when you used to fuck Angie, I-"

"Christ, Ian, that was in the past." Mickey cuts him off. "I'm not fucking girls, I haven't fucked anyone if you've noticed." Mickey refers to him being a bottom in any relationship.

"Not just that, Mickey! We just talked about how you're changing and now you're back to whatever _this_ is." Ian argues back, pointing at the bulge in Mickey's pants pocket that wasn't him getting excited. "Whatever you're doing is a repeat of years ago and I fucking hate it. You were just opening up to me, Mick and you just shut me out again."

"Not everybody gets to blurt out how they fuckin' feel every minute, Christ Ian." Mickey exclaims before pulling Ian by his stupid green shirt and kissing him. Ian's mind was racing but still fell into the kiss, their lips fitting perfectly together. Ian matched his steady breathing with Mickey's, his hands tugging at Mickey's jacket before it slipped off of his arms. Since Mickey is shorter than Ian, he had to bend down to kiss the raven haired boy. 

Even if Mickey disliked it, Ian picked Mickey up by his legs so Mickey is now straddling the taller boy. Mickey could care less of how _gay_ they look, he just wants Ian to know that he's his. And not just for physical pleasure. Their noses brush over each others briefly before the kiss becomes softer, Mickey pulling away moments later. "I'm not perfect, Ian. I can't continue to be someone I'm not."

"I know, but I thought you were changing since Terry isn't in your life anymore." Ian whispers. "I don't care if you change or not. This is all I wanted."

Mickey has a small smile as Ian kissed his forehead, then crawling off of Ian's lap. Mickey frowns, Ian sighing. "What?"

"I-I have to go, Ian. I'm sorry." Mickey says. "Please don't be mad."

Ian shakes his head, and grabs his jacket. "Fuck, Ian-" Ian would've stayed if Mickey spoke but he didn't. And Mickey - stupidly - let Ian leave.

_The furthest thing from perfect  
Like everyone I know_

Mickey didn't let this small bump in the road ruin everything good that happened before it. So after Mickey did what he had to do, he made his way into the Gallagher house two in the morning not caring who he woke up. Surprisingly, when he walked in, Lip, Fiona, and Debbie were all standing in the kitchen. They stare at him in the living room until he speaks. "Ian upstairs?"

Debbie nods and he walks upstairs trying to forget about the odd looks given to him by the Gallagher family. Mickey makes his way up, turning right into Ian's room to see him in the bed sleeping peacefully. "Ian..." Mickey whispers, caressing his face softly. 

"Hmm?" Ian hums tiredly, his hand landing on top of Mickey's that is currently on his cheek. "Mickey? What are you doing here?"

"To talk." Mickey sits on the floor, leaning against the nightstand. Ian's face is right next to his, propped up on his pillow. "I'm sorry for leaving earlier, but I had to take care of business. And it's not the business like the old times, it was an actual business transaction. I need to keep making money somehow, Ian, you know I can't get a job with my background."

Ian stares at Mickey, obviously feeling guilty. 

"Again, I'm not perfect, but I can try. Try to be myself since Terry isn't around." Mickey looks at Ian. "Even though I don't know who _myself_ is since Terry made me who I am."

"We can find out together." Ian mumbles, moving over toward the wall and patting the spot next to him. "Get up here."

Mickey grins widely, Ian kissing the top of his head. They fell asleep with Mickey's face buried in Ian's chest, Ian's arms around Mickey and their legs tangled in each others.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i should make a series for prompts based off of songs .. idk yet


End file.
